Episode 111 8/11/11 (Morning Stream)
'The Morning Stream Episode # 111 8/11/11' Commercial: Swing Wing Soundbite: Dolph Lundgren Quote: "Jag ska hitta hotet.. och förinta det.. såhär.. löser vi. saker i Norrland!" Opening Discussion Scott and Brian discuss the Swing Wing, and the grand story arc of TMS. Brian's alleged pornography torrent is interfering with his Skype connection. Scott avoids all parts of Walmart Word of the Day Milieu - Scotty from Cupertino Bonus word: Congealing Discussion Scott visits a Chinese-Japanese fusion restaurant with his daughter. He leaves his fan-made horde/gerp wallet on the table, and his waiter recognizes the WoW symbol, and starts asking questions about the game. Stump a TrekNerd - Darrell the TrekNerd Brought to you by: Birthday wishes! Happy birthday for Darren. Thanks for being a great wife and mom, and for letting me listen to this podcast on your birthday no matter how annoying you find it while we're on the road for 12 hours. Discussion: The Trope of a single man clapping slowly and alone. "Food slot? That's what I have on my face!" Submitted by: In TOS series "City on the edge of forever" Kirk and McCoy chase Spock who went through a time portal. They land in the 1930s, and take a job at a mission at what pay rate? Question: :A: $0.10/hr :B: $0.15/hr :C: $0.20/hr :D: $0.25/hr Answer: B. Darrell guesses A. Birthday: Jane Wyatt, Walter Jeffries, Brannon Braga Discussion: Brian finishes downloading his Seinfeld Porn. News Brought to you by: Anniversary Wishes! Happy 4th anniversary to Drew. Love, your wife, Sarah. Or something to that effect. Thanks, Scott and Brian, we love the show! *Arizona Man shoots off his penis with his fiancée's pink pistol. Scott offers a story about popped testicles, which causes pain to every man who hears it. ATV = Anti-Testicle Vehicle? * 83-year-old gets breast implants to keep up with kids. Grammaries? * Facebook Rapture is coming, says hacker group Anonymous. * Butter on a stick , sold at Iowa State Fair. Sponsor: iConfidential.com Celebrity Poop Brought to you by: Giant ball on fire *Bruce Willis to star in G. I. Joe. *Jason Voorhees total body count gets an Infographic *New Porn Hero: Spread Eagle *Black has been taken out of school for teasing. Rebecca Black has been taken out of school for teasing. Mashup Created by: Freakish Lemon Cover Interstitial Song: This is the Life (Weird Al Yankovic) Artist: Double Down Commercial: Post Grape Nuts Soundbite: Probing Luton's Compound Deeply. Discussion Dolph Lundgren says "Jag ska hitta hotet.. och förinta det.. såhär.. löser vi. saker i Norrland!" , or translated to English, "I will find the threat.. and destroy it.. this is how.. we solve things in Norrland!" then sings "A little less conversation." by Elvis Presley Therapy Thursday - Wendi Topic: Grief Listener writes in about the passing of his grandmother, and his grandfather's newly diagnosed cancer. His family is dealing with grief. Wendi discusses the stages of grief. Talking it out is not necessarily a solution. Talking to a trusted friend, especially one who has experienced grief already, is important. Grief occurrs not only with loved ones who die, but with the loss of a job, etc. Grief is necessary, but people can be trapped in one phase too long. Grief hurts, but is a healthy process. Living through grief is complicated. Survivor's guilt is totally okay. Stages of Grief: *Denial *Anger *Bargaining *Depression *Acceptance Weird Things - Justin Robert Young Justin describes his entrance as the most awkward transition on the internet. Man-Monkey of Delhi assaults indian roof-sleepers. On hot nights, Delhi residents sometimes sleep on their rooves, but not when the Man-monkey assaults you. Jules Verne Invented Podcasting. His timeline was a little slow, however. Sponsor: Ragequitrelief.com Weird Web Brought to you by: The Mid-laugh crisis podcast. Derp. Submitted by: Prime number pooping bear . Mailbag Brought to you by: Overly hot pizza, for when the roof of your mouth needs a wake-up call. * Brett writes in, telling of listening to TMS during his vasectomy. * Juan in Austin points out the hypocrisy of Scott Johnson's love for "complicated" factions and for doing the right thing in personal morality mechanics. * Wysperra describes, in some detail, the process and benefits of vasectomies. * Ankh is a Eureka fan who applies a straw man fallacy toward Scott Johnson's claims regarding Wil Wheaton and Felicia Day. Breakfast Brawl Previous Brawl: Boris Karloff kills Robert Deniro Current Brawl: Cristopher Lee vs. Gary Oldman Finale Requested by: Neil Mitchell Song: Frontier Psychiatrist (The Avalanches) Soundbite: Dolph Lundgren Quote: "Jag ska hitta hotet.. och förinta det.. såhär.. löser vi. saker i Norrland!"